The Ten
by xXJCAXx
Summary: Follow The Journey of the Ten players with special abilities in SAO, Like Dual Wield and Magic and crap! Minor flames allowed, Sorry for the crappy summary.


**The Ten Ch. 1**

* * *

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! :D, Also. I am sorry but it works for me better this way. There will be no Kirito or Asuna in this fanfic. It will be mostly OC's So I will want some for you guys to help! You would get credit. **

* * *

_**-Xeno POV (OC)-**_

'Hm... My character.. What should I look like? Oh I know! Crimson Red eyes, purple hair, 5 ft 7, athletic, annnd done' I select the finish button to save my character in order to enter the game. Not a second after I click the finish button I close my eyes and let my body succumb into the virtual reality.

_**(time skip to level one boss meeting)**_

As the man in front of me speaks I try to hold my head up. I already knew this stuff since I was a beta tester. I try to stay awake for the whole thing, luckily I succeed. When the man tells us to find a partner I stand up and start to walk away. However as I reach the top of the steps I feel a hand grab onto mine and I turn.

"what?" I say with a serious tone in my voice. In front of me was a small girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"party?" She squeaks. I grab her hand back and pull her away. I lead her to a wall.

"You a beta tester?" I question, looking into her eyes. She squeaks back,

"N-no.." I shake my head.

"Fine. One more thing. After we beat the boss you accept this friend request. Then you will not see me until the next meeting. Unless you bump into me randomly. See you tomorrow." I sent her a party request and a friend request, then I turn and walk away. Leaving her alone there. As I round the corner I freak out.

"What the heck! A girl wants to party with me? I better not screw this up!" I nearly yell as steam blows out of my nostrils and my face turns red. I sprint down a slope then head into a forest to train for the night in order to impress that girl that I don't know the name of yet with my manly muscles of manliness…

**_(A/N: For the record… that was him being a try-hard and not me, plus Xeno is a agility strength type. no muscle, all badass.)_**

**_-Middle of the night- _**

I swing to the left and down side in order to hit my opponent's torso in a diagonal line, then after I complete the first strike I put my sword in the sheath on my back, jump back, spin in midair and chuck a dagger at the monster. When I land I sprint towards my enemy, when i'm about two feet away I pull out my blade again and run it through. The dagger hits directly above the wound from the impalement. It exploded into a million tinted purple diamonds, that soon faded away. The popup menu appeared in front of my face and I surveyed the results. I sigh,

"Okay, time to call it a night. I've reached level 15." The words flow out of my mouth, I grab the dagger from the ground and start to head back to the town. I travel for five minutes or so, then my silence was interrupted. Three other players popped out of bushes and started to attack me, they had red tags.

"Bushes, really! That's like the most cliche' hiding spot to ambush anyone ever!" I yell and pull out two daggers from The back of my sheath, my arsenal of weapons consisted of two daggers and one long-sword. I could handle both daggers or one and the sword. I jump up into the air in order to avoid the upcoming swings from the other players. I land behind one and immediately slam one of the daggers into him, he explodes a moment later.

"Retreat." One of the remaining two spoke, and they both ran out of my field of vision. I shrug and start to walk towards the dungeon again. My marker stained red.

_**-The Next Morning- **_

I blink as the group in front of me put their weapons to my neck.

"Why did you kill a player?" One of the other players spoke. I shrug and reply in a bland tone,

"Three red tagged players attacked me, it was self defense. I killed one, the other two retreated."

Everyone stays silent for a few seconds until one man spoke.

"We can't take any chances. But the one who kills him would get a red tag. What should we do?" Everyone starts to debate on how I shall die as I just sit there in confusion tied to a column. I hear a squeaky voice yell from the back of the crowd.

"Make him solo the boss!" It yelled, everybody separated to form a path through the crowd, there was the girl that wanted to party up with me. I simply slide up the column, cut the ropes with my daggers, and walk over to the door.

"You sure? I do that I get all the items and you face the second boss for your first boss fight." I say cockily, A man shoves me through the gateway into the room with the boss. It pulls out its first weapon and waits. Meanwhile I simply walk a few steps in, sit down, and close my eyes. After around a minute or so I respond blandly,

"you guys realize that the boss is waiting for you, right? These AI's aren't stupid in this game." No one on the other side of the door budges, I sigh. The I stand up.

"Dang it. My trick failed. Oh well!" I take one step forward, and the doors slam shut behind me and the boss lunges straight for my face. I sidestep and it's blade skins me. My arm starts to dribble from the wound that was inflicted. I look at my wound. Silence. That's how I could describe it. I didn't say a word. I was still looking at my arm when the mob turned and went for another attack. No sound. Not one click. I blink and Pull out my long sword and block the oncoming attack quickly. Then I pull out one of my daggers out, I duck under out locked swords and jump. I let go of my long sword, and land on the boss's sword. I turn. I still could not hear anything. I smirked at the beast and screamed something that I could not hear. But I chuck the dagger and it slams into the side of it's neck, bringing it all the way into the red-zone. I trip and fall as the boss drops its first weapon then switches to 'the katana of death'. As I regain my balance, it jumps up into the air towards a wall and continually jumps to others with surprising speed. I run for my Sword, I tumble and grab onto it. I turn and the monster was inches away. **Precision Blow!** I yell, I maneuver the blade so I shatter the other weapon. Then I spin and Slit the boss's throat. I face the door and collapse onto my knees.

"Damn.." Everyone floods into the room and looks at me like i'm a demon. I grin

"Told ya!" I drink a health potion and stand back up. I continue,

"Kid, what's your name?" I ask, pointing to the girl I met the other day, The doors to the second floor start to open. She stutters then responds,

"Sakura…" She looks away, the doors were almost done opening. I grin then respond,

"Nice to meet ya Sakura! By the way I expect that friend request to be accepted. Now, I gotta run!" I wave and turn, the doors click, signaling they were open. I sprint straight for it.

"Wait there's A-" Sakura screamed but I cut her off.

"I know! Haha! WooHoo!" I yell back as I jump off the one hundred foot cliff. The air shot past my body and I fell, Yelling in joy the whole time, I eventually smashed into a roof, shattering it.

"Oops…" I speak, AI's busted down the door and looked at me.

"Gotta run!" I climb back up the wall swiftly onto the roof, then I bolt out towards safety.

'I find it funny my health didn't drop one little bit.'

I grin.

* * *

**A/N: Anyways guys hope you like it! Give feedback! Please note that this is a little under half the normal size of my chapters, which is 3k words. I just wanted to get this out.**


End file.
